Anthem of the Angels
by Innocent Sinner in Hell
Summary: -There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes! Sing the anthem of the angels, And say the last goodbye...- I gaze into his chocolate eyes. He's losing the fight. JacobSeth, slash in future chappies, a tad depressing in bits. PICKED UP AGAIN!
1. The Attack

**Helllllllooo, everyone. Nice to see you after a long 2-3 months. :P here's my latest work. I'm STILL (yeah, I know, it's taking forever, blah blah blah :P) working on my other projects. This is just a taste of my JacobSeth obsession as of late… so maybe this will leave you wanting more? ^.^**

**Disclaimer: the Twilight Saga was not created by me. Nor do I own Jacob, Seth, Sam, Quil, or Embry. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer and any third-parties that I don't know of. And the song that I used, Anthem of the Angels, does not belong to me either. No, the song belongs to Breaking Benjamin. Oooooh, Breaking Benjamin… *daydreams* haha…**

**3**

**~Hana-chan**

* * *

"Jacob, no… You can't do this to me, Jacob." I plea with him, though he's fading fast. He smiles his Jacob smile at me. I sob.

"Don't worry about me, Seth. You'll be alright."

_*_

_White walls surround us…__  
__No light will touch your face again…__  
__Rain taps the window__  
__As we sleep among the dead…__  
*_

His words are as grim as his condition. He fought a coven of bloodsuckers all alone. They were strong, too strong for just him. It happened before anyone could get here. And he's been barely holding on for days. I've stayed with him when no one else would. Could.

*  
_Days go on forever,__  
__But I have not left your side…__  
__We can chase the dark together,__  
__If you go, then so will I…__  
*_

"Please, Jacob, stay with me!! I need you… I need you to be here!!" I've held his hand and knelt by his side since I found him. If only we had gotten to him sooner… He could've healed. But it's too late now. Every wound that should have healed can't.

"Seth… I'm sorry. I shoulda come home sooner, huh…"

"Don't talk, Jake… Save your strength."

_*  
__There is nothing left of you,__  
__I can see it in your eyes!__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels,__  
__And say the last goodbye…__  
*_

I gaze into those chocolate eyes. He's losing his fight. He'll be gone soon. Nothing left to beg for. I just want to lay my head on his chest and cry. But I can't.

He's the only person I can ever love. He's strong, funny, and just amazing. He's everything I could ever hope for, and more. I could never ask for a better love. Yet ours never got a real chance.

_*  
__Cold light above us…__  
__Hope fills the heart__  
__And fades away…__  
__Skin white as winter,__  
__As the sky returns to grey…__  
*_

I need to hope that help will come soon. I HAVE to, or there's no reason for my waiting here. I'm supposed to be guarding him from the horrible creatures that did this. I can't let them come back and finish him.

_*  
__Days go on forever__  
__But I have not left your side__  
__We can chase the dark together__  
__If you go, then so will I…__  
*_

"Seth, why haven't you gone…? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Jake, I have to stay here with you. Please, stop talking… I'll make you stop if you don't stop." He grins a little bit. Life flashes in his eyes. Hope sparks in my soul, and my heart skips a beat. All in one little instant.

"Then make me, baby…" I blush. How could he be flirting with me at a moment like this? I shake my head, then lean in and kiss his lips. They're cold and nearly unmoving. Almost like kissing a corpse.

I push that thought from my head and enjoy what might be our last kiss. My free hand comes to his chest, stroking his skin. I pull back.

"Hmm… Seth, I… I love you."

_*  
__There is nothing left of you,__  
__I can see it in your eyes!__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels,__  
__And say the last goodbye…__  
__I keep holding onto you,__  
__But I can't bring you back to life!__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels,__  
__Then say the last goodbye…__  
*_

I squeeze his hand a bit. "Just hold on for a bit longer, Jake. They'll be here soon." Even as I speak, tears fill my eyes. I know it's far too late. I just want him to love me and make love to me, just one time. But it's all impossible now. Our time was short lived, and hardly enjoyed the way it should have been.

"Seth, don't kid yourself. We both know I'm dyin." I hated his mood swings. One minute, he's flirting; the next, he's speaking in morbid tones.

"Jake, don't say that! You could very well make it out of this alive." More tears prick at my eyes, but that hope sparks in me again. My heart skipps once again. Hope, however mistaken, is there. Maybe he could pull out of this. No, but his death is inevitable if they don't get here soon.

_*  
__You're dead alive...!__  
*_

I look into the eyes of my passing love. They're dull, but there's still some life in there. He looks nearly like a corpse. All but his eyes are dead. I lay down next to him and kiss his cheek. I bury my face in his neck. I just want to know that we can be together after this awful experience. No matter how futile the wish is.

_*  
__There is nothing left of you,__  
__I can see it in your eyes!__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels,__  
__And say the last goodbye…__  
__I keep holding onto you,__  
__But I can't bring you back to life!__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels,__  
__And say the last goodbye…_

_*_

I feel his hand come up to stroke my cheek. I look at him, and understand. His eyes plead with me. I kiss his lips softly, just as I hear approaching footsteps. They've made it, finally!

"Jake, they're here… Your dad, Sam, Quil, Embry, and a doctor. You're gonna be ok. They'll fix you… You'll make it!" I saw his smile through a film of tears. He nodded.

"Yeah, Seth. I love you. See you soon, baby."

"I love you, Jake. Goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: a rather hopeful ending. This actually might just end up being a songfic prologue to a regular chapterfic that includes how he was injured and how his recover goes. Oh wow I just got this big flash of exactly how it could go. . well, we'll see how things go. It all depends on the mood I'm in later! :P**

**Hope you guys enjoy this songficlet (for now)!**

**Reviews for the starving artist??!**

**Your slave of the keyboard forever,**

**~Hana-chan**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Hey, guys… I'm finally adding to this!! So here's the second installment of **_**Anthem of the Angels**_**.**

**A bit of background, just to clear up all possible confusion about their relationship: Jake and Seth started a relationship a short time before the attack. The rest of their pack knows (I mean, how could they not? Mind reading… lol.), and they're not quite happy with it, but they're not about to tear them apart. Quil and Embry are supportive because Jake is their best friend. Leah is supportive for her brother, and gets along slightly better with Jake but can still be a bitch to him. Anyway, back to their relationship, they have NOT had smexy time yet. They have been a little intimate, such as holding and kissing… Little make-out sessions and such, but no touchy-feely with the downstairs department. BUT! They did talk about it a few times, much to Seth's embarrassment… And to Jake's enjoyment.**

**Alright, so no one HAD to read that to understand the story, but I think it clears up a few things… It's kind of guess-able information, so feel free to just skip it if you haven't already, and if you just read it, thank you(…?) for reading the drabble!**

**Without further adieu, I present to you…**

_**Anthem of the Angels,**_** chapter 2:**

_**Questions and Answers**_

* * *

Sitting in that hall while he screamed was the most painful thing, I've ever had to do.

But at least Jacob would make it.

It was a miracle, in and of itself, that he made it out of that forest. His sheer willpower kept him alive through all of that. The doctor had done what he could on site, but the rest needed to be done at a proper facility. And so began the march.

It took us 2 more days of walking and carrying to get him back to civilization, and another day to drive him back to the rez, where Dr. Fang had all his medical supplies. I held his hand the whole car ride home, whispering in his ear.

"_You can't leave me."_

_"I love you, Jake."_

"_Think of what we can do when you recover."_

"_I just want you to be able to hold me."_

Those were what I said most.

I stood up and walked to the window, watching the operation. I had to know that it was working. He looked like he was in an intense amount of pain. I would imagine.

They, Dr. Fang and the recent arrival Dr. Cullen, were re-breaking 3 of his ribs, as well as an arm, where they had started to heal crooked. Sam was keeping him from phasing in the middle of the operation. He had cuts and gashes that were starting to scar all over his once smooth-skinned torso. It was saddening to see, but it also made him look extremely tough. That he'd survived an encounter that'd left him with scars, and especially as a werewolf, since we don't scar easy…

I was brought out of my mind when someone left the room. Jake's unpleasant moaning and groaning had silenced. They must have finished with the re-fracturing of the bones. Dr. Cullen was working quickly yet carefully on the cuts. Every now and then, Jake's face would twist slightly in pain. Dr. Fang began bandaging as soon as Dr. Cullen was done with the first stitching, and the process repeated until they finished on him. As soon as they finished, the doctors left, as well as the assistants. I ran to Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle, please, PLEASE say he's ok…" I pleaded with him, every bit of my being straining to hear a yes.

"He'll be fine. He's just got a lot of healing to do." Despite his confident words, Carlisle's golden eyes were doubtful and worried.

"… Don't lie to me. I have to know."

Carlisle hesitated. "Well… Alright, Seth. You deserve the truth. Sometime during the fight, one of the attackers managed to break about 4 of his vertebrae. He's paralyzed from the waist down."

My world crashed.

And Carlisle just kept talking. "Of course, with today's medical advancements, he could walk again. There is hope. Don't be too down, Seth."

With Carlisle's words, a new star of shone in the darkest night's sky.

"Thanks, Carlisle. For being truthful." I smiled at him, through the forming tears. He smiled sadly back at me, then excused himself to clean up after the operation.

I went back to the window and gazed at Jacob. He glanced over at me, and I placed my hand on the glass by my head. His expression was grim. His eyes were pained and saddened. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

Jacob couldn't walk anymore. He couldn't feel anything from the waist down.

What did this mean for Jake? And…

What would this mean for us?

* * *

**_*-1 week later-*_**

I pushed Jake's wheelchair out of the hospital doors. He was chattering non-stop about being excited to see everyone outside of those gloomy walls. I smiled at him, and helped him into my mom's car, which I'd borrowed to take Jake home in. I drove him back to his house in relative silence, letting the radio make the noise for us.

I got out of the car and went to Jake's side, getting the chair from the backseat and unfolding it for him. I helped him transfer out of the car. He wheeled himself into his house. I followed, simply for the want of seeing him. His father greeted him, and it almost broke my heart to see him at the same level as his dad. They wheeled themselves closer, side by side so Jake could hug his father. I looked down, feeling thoroughly left out.

"Hey, Seth, wanna go to my room? I gotta catch up with school, man. Be my study partner." He grinned at me, and I looked up at him again, smiling and nodding. We headed to his room, and he closed the door behind me. I sat on his bed, sighing softly.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" I looked up, seeing the warm brown eyes I loved so much. They were rather mischievous. I felt my eyes widen, and I shook my head. He spoke anyway.

"You." I groaned softly at the bad pun.

"Perv… You just got out of the hospital, and you're…" I swallowed, unable to say it. "It's not like we could, anyway." He cocked his head in a very dog like manner, and I laughed softly.

"Why couldn't we?" He moved to get himself on the bed, and I stood up to help him. When he was sitting on the bed, I pushed his chair a bit away and sat next to him. His hand immediately began stroking my back. I sighed softly, leaning into his touch.

"Well, you can't…" I sighed, once again finding myself incapable of saying that he can't move anymore.

"What, I can't fuck you into oblivion?" I turned to stare at him, shock in my eyes.

"… Didn't I just get done calling you a perv?" He smirked and nodded. "Well… Uhm… Yeah, that, but also, you need to finish recovering. In case you don't remember, you have three still-healing ribs and one still-broken arm. How would that work, dumbass?" I smirked a bit, and he pouted.

"Fine, be that way. Cockblock." He stuck his tongue out at me and laid down on the bed, tugging his legs up to lay there as well. He slid his free arm underneath his head, closed his eyes, and took a slow deep breath. I smiled, then crawled over him on all fours. His eyes opened, then he smirked. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly, sucking on the bottom lip once. The soft, drawn out moan he emitted was so worth it. I pulled back a bit.

"I'm not a cockblock… I just have no clue what I'm doing. And neither do you, admit it."

"Yeah, but only cuz you're a guy. You're my first, baby." I blushed, then smiled.

"Stop being adorable and make me wanna jump you." He laughed, then sat up a bit so our lips could connect again. I sighed softly, feeling his tongue trace my lips, and I opened my mouth a bit to let him in. Our tongues danced for a moment, before I pulled back.

"When can we, Seth?" His words seemed slightly more urgent this time around, and I blushed a bit more. I shook my head.

"You think I know when you'll be fully recovered? If I did, I would tell you. But we can't until that time comes." Jake pouted.

"You won't even blow me?" I stared.

"Once again, PERV!! I am NOT going to… do that!" Blow. That word was just… disgusting. I shuddered a bit. Jake laid back down, then reached up to ruffle my hair. I moved off of him, laying beside him instead. I rested my head on his shoulder, and reached out to take his hand in mine. I smiled.

"So that's still a no?" I hit his arm halfheartedly, and he murmured a soft "ow". I laughed, then sighed softly.

"Maybe someday I will, Jake. Maybe." Jake laughed.

"Good enough for me."

* * *

**Well, I guess that's good enough… for now. I'm gonna start working on another part now, because I feel like I'm just leaving this hanging, and I don't want to!! XD**

**For now, goodbye, my pretties… R&R? I shall love thee and it shall get my third chapter up here sooner!!! :P**

**Your reviews are the candles to my birthday cake… :)**

**~Hana-chan**


	3. Contemplation

This is really more of just a drabble chappie, but it's there because of my theme. Breaking Benjamin! No, jk lol. Though there are going to be songfics every other chapter, if I have my way. And if I have more of my way, they will all be BB songs! Yay! Lol. So, this is Jake just contemplating things. Yeah. Put to music, sort of. Next chappie, things will start to perk up! Yay! There's a surprise at the end of the next chappie, so be anxious… It'll be here sooner than ya know it!

Warning: angst? Sorta…

Disclaimer: Me no own Jake or Seth or the Twilight series. I also don't own Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin, or Breaking Benjamin. I just own this plot, and… uhm… a really nerdy Twilight poster! :P

_

_Here I stand,_

_Helpless and left for dead…_

When you're dying, there's a lot you think about. One of the things that was always on my mind was Seth. He sat beside me that whole time, no matter how hard it was for him. I remember his tears. His despair. I know how hard it was for him. To stand by me, waiting for me to die. Of course, that's what we were both expecting. Sam made it in time, by some miracle. Oh well.

_Close your eyes,  
So many days go by…__  
__Easy to find what's wrong,  
Harder to find what's right…_

It felt like days out in that forest. We were completely secluded. On any other day, I would've loved that fact. But not then. No, the pain was too much to bear. Pain from my injuries, pain from hurting Seth. Pain from the memories, and from the thought of my short life. So many experiences lost, so much time. I have a large appreciation of living now. It's much more precious than I ever thought it could me. So is time.

_I believe in you.  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, __  
__I won't stay long,  
In this world so wrong!_

Part of me thinks I can get past this. That it's just like a cold; nothing major. But from the way everyone in the pack looks at me, and Dad… That hope, and that thought; they just die away as if they never existed. They think I'm broken. I can't take it. It makes me just want to run.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight…__  
__Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight…_

God, having a near-death experience is like selling your soul to the devil. It's dangerous, obviously. It hurts. And it tears you apart. You calculate everything differently. It's not that I'm afraid of dying; it's just that a new instinct has been born into me and I can't shake it. I guess it's gonna be permanent. Oh well.

___Trembling,  
Crawling across my skin…__  
__Feeling your cold dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine…_

I think the weirdest thing about this whole experience is that I've finally let go of Bella. I mean, I really did love her. But with all that time to contemplate, I kinda had an epiphany. She's just never gonna love me back. Ever. And with Seth already being there, I've let her go. I have Seth to fall back on, so to speak, but that's not what he is to me. He's… My world. He's the only one who stayed.

_I believe in you.  
I can show you that I can see right through  
all your empty lies, __  
__I won't last long,  
In this world so wrong!_

Time is the enemy, in my opinion. Time is taking too long. Oh, the irony. I guess I just want more of it. Werewolves and vampires don't age. Eventually werewolves will again, but it's a lose/lose situation. When you aren't aging, everyone around you is. While you're aging, you and everyone else around you are aging. You're dying since birth. The human condition. It sucks that we can't all just stick around a bit longer.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight…__  
__Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight… __  
__Hold on…  
Hold on…!_

So, sitting in a hospital bed, this is what I've had to contemplate. Bella, life, time, the attack, Seth, love, paralysis, imprinting, how everyone behaves around me… I should probably study or something. Do something that isn't going to make me suicidal or more depressed.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight…__  
__Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight… __  
__Hold on…  
Hold on…_

__Contemplating gets boring. So I guess that means it's time to read. So I pulled out a book that Dad brought me. Dark Desires by Christine Feehan. Sounds weird. Probably something he borrowed from Leah, or something… God only knows…

___Goodbye._

Yeah, this really is just kind of a filler… I hate to say it… But it had to be done. I had to do something in Jake's POV, for one. Two, I had to use this song because it's been BUGGING ME so bad! I love this song so much.


End file.
